Cyber Crush
by ausllyforeverafter
Summary: Austin and Ally have been crushing on each other but neither of them say anything. One night both of them meet new people online and move on. But who are these anonymous users they're chatting too? It'll be a shock when they eventually find out it's each other. And who's known the entire time and not said anything to Austin and Ally?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything **

**Hi everyone and welcome to my next story; Cyber Crush! I'm so sorry about deleting Heavenly Beautiful but it just came to a dead end with no more open roads to go to. But no need to fear I have a new idea that hopefully won't end the same way. **

**Plot: Austin and Ally have been crushing on each other but neither of them say anything. One night both of them meet new people online and move. But who are these anonymous users they're both chatting too? ... Each other. When will their secret loves be revealed, and what will be their reactions?**

* * *

**Ally's POV - **

I sighed resting my head on the arm of my beach chair, admiring a shirtless Austin building sandcastles with Dez. "He's so cute" I accidentally let out. Trish, Austin and Dez all whip their heads towards me and I widen my eyes, "uh... George Clooney" I said the first thing that came to mind. "Pfft, yeah" I back myself up and lift up the magazine I was reading on my lap with a picture of George Clooney on the red carpet in a suit.

Austin shrugs and continues with his sandcastle. There's no point, either Dez will accidentally knock it over or they'll never finish. It happens _every _time we come to the beach.

"George Clooney? I'm checking out that cute life guard over there" Trish winks at the life guard. I roll my eyes and suddenly find myself squinting at the life guard "is that? No it couldn't be..." I stand up, raising my hand over my eyes to block the sun. "No way! It's Noah!" I squeal and run across the sand. "NOAH!"

Noah turned around with a flick of his hair and huge smile when he hears me calling. "ALLY!" he opens his arms for a hug and I threw my arms around his neck. "Oh my goodness, I can't believe it's you. When were you going to call and tell me you were in Miami" I joked. Okay so here's the situation...

Noah is my Foster brother. He came to live with us when he was 13 and left the house when he was 19 to move into an apartment with his pregnant girlfriend 2 years ago. He's 5 years older than me so I was only 8 when the Foster System sent him into our family's care. "How's Rachel?" I asked with a smile.

"She's great, we had a baby girl... Alia. It was a mixed name between my sister... you, and Rachel's sister Mia" he nudged my arm. My jaw dropped in awe, "Noaahhh, that's so sweet you named your daughter after me, well half of her" I joked.

"It's great to see you Alls, I've been trying to get a hold of mum and dad to get your new contact information but when I got here I found out they're in Hawaii at the moment for their anniversary" he shrugged. I chuckled, "yeah, while they're gone I'm staying at my friend Trish's house for 3 weeks until they get back"

"Well now that you're here I don't need to call you... Rachel and I wanted to invite you and your friends to our wedding. Rachel doesn't want Alia growing up in the city and instead here in Miami where she can be outside more, if that makes sense. So we thought to make it more special, we should have the wedding here"

"Noah that's fantastic, congratulations! I'd love to go, and I'm sure the others will too" I jumped up and down excited. "Great! Hey how about tomorrow night you come over to our new place for dinner. Say... 6 o'clock?"

"Not soon enough"

"Then how about tonight, Rachel starts work on Monday at Starr Records"

I nodded and gave him one last hug "okay I'll see you then. Here's my new number, text me your address" I pulled my pen from my denim shorts and wrote it neatly up his forearm. I always have a pen around in case I suddenly come up with lyrics and need to write them down.

I waved goodbye and skipped back to my friends. "When did he get back to town?" Trish shook her head unbelievably. I sighed happily "He didn't say when, but clearly recently" I stopped myself from continuing as I realise something... "Trish you just hit on my brother!" I gasped.

Austin and Dez burst into a fit of laughter as Trish went red, "well I didn't know that was your brother!"

I put my hands on my hips, "you still called him cute"

* * *

**Okay so that was just a small taste of the story to introduce the characters a bit. You're probably wondering; WHEN WILL THE AUSLLY TEXTING THING-A-MA-JIG START?! Well probably most likely in chapter 3 or 4 perhaps? **

**~ Georgia**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything !**

**Hello my pretties, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Cyber Crush. I already have 4 favourites, 2 followers and 1 review! To me that's a lot considering I just put it up. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Austin's POV - **

"Sweet, tonight when you're at Noah and Rachel's make sure you send me a picture of Alia" Trish cooed to Ally. "Oh and I want to find out the wedding dates and stuff"

"Why? It's not like you'll be doing your work anyway" Ally scoffed. All of us shrugged nodding together. That's true. Ally flipped her brunette hair and I got a quick whiff of her apple-scented hair. I'm so happy Dez bought a life times supply of women's shampoo&conditioner instead of mens. Now Ally has it all and I could never get tired of that smell.

"Austin? Austin what are you doing?" Ally's voice waves me back into reality. I snap my eyes open realising that I'm holding Ally's hair and have my face in it... smelling. Shit!

I let go "oh uh... your hair just smells nice" I felt the heat rising to my cheeks and a few nervous sweats coming from my hair. She smelt it herself, "mm, it does smell good" she shrugged with a satisfying smile. Phew, that was close.

She's go gorgeous, it's hard to believe she's never had a boyfriend before or her first kiss. But I'm determined to make sure I'll be the one to do those things first. It's just kinda scary asking out a girl...

I know right, I'm usually pretty easy with that sort of thing. I mean, look how easily I asked out Kira, Cassidy and Brooke? But I guess Ally's different. She's hard to impress and not that much into dating, but she loves romance movies and stuff. Trish says she just lost confidence in herself after Summer Camp back in the 8th grade. She asked some guy, Ben, out and when he rejected her it was pretty bad. He told everyone and they all laughed at her. She just accepted she'll never get a boyfriend and didn't bother asking anybody out again.

But the fact she's hard to get, only makes me want her even more.

Ally's different from all my past girlfriends, we have a stronger connection and though we're completely opposite people, we fit together perfectly like a jigsaw puzzle.

Ooh those would be good lyrics!

I bolted upstairs to the Practise Room out of nowhere and picked up a piece of paper and pen, scribbling down some lyrics

_And though we're completely opposite people  
We fit together like a jigsaw puzzle  
You and I  
You and I-I  
We're always gonna be...  
Austin and Al-ly_

PERFECT! I smiled proudly of myself and folded the paper nicely to fit in my pocket. If I've picked up anything about songwriting it's from Ally. She's so talented and I want to share her amazing gift with the world, but her stage fright is stopping her from perusing her dream.

* * *

**Ally's POV - **

"So then my boss accidentally spilt the coffee on himself and blamed me for it, his shit was getting too much for me to handle anyway, so I just quit. Now I don't have my job holding me from moving here to Miami" Rachel finished her story about her pervert boss. "And don't think while I'm sneaking to check my emails on his computer I haven't come across a whole heap of porn channels" Rachel giggled, smirking to me across the coffee bench.

There was suddenly a loud cry roaring from upstairs is Alia's nursery. "Someone's up" Noah sighed after he had just finished making his coffee. Poor guy. "Let me" I offered and calmly walked up the stairs. Though inside I was raging with excitement to finally meet Alia. I lost a steady breath as soon as I saw Alia's crib where she stood, holding the railings for support.

"Hey bubbuh" I said softly. Alia raised her arms up to me as her crying dyed down. I lift her up and sat her on my hips. Thank god I had them or she'd slip right off my waist. Alia stopped crying and just watched me with her big brown eyes. She looked just like Noah. Noah was relevantly tan, naturally, and she had that toned skin colour like him, along with his slick brown hair. Of course his eyes as well. So with out a doubt, it's his kid.

Not that I had doubts of her not being his child, Rachel's a nice girl.

"Hey baby girl... I'm aunty Ally" I gave her a warm smile. She made an adorable gargle noise and I kissed her cheek in awe.

"Wow you're a natural" I turned on my heel to see Noah and Rachel standing in the doorway with a proud smile. "Ally's always been great with kids" Noah nodded at me. "Wow, I'll have to get you to babysit a few times for me. Now I know I can rely on someone" Rachel chuckled under her breath. Noah and I both know mum and dad have never been the best with babies. It took them 2 years just to work out how to change a diaper.

"We'll be downstairs" Noah whispered across the nursery as the engaged couple left Alia and I alone. I stared around the nursery; white walls, white carpet, crib, dresser and a cupboard in the corner. "This place needs a serious makeover" I sighed at the 6-month old baby. I had always fantasised about having kids of my own, when I was little I had always wanted twins with similar names. Girls have always been way easier to handle in my opinion.

Alia yawned and let her head rest on my shoulder.

* * *

"So hows that boyfriend, Austin, of yours" Rachel winked across the table, patting Alia's back after feeding her. I gasp at Noah, "he's not my boyfriend" I exclaim. Why does everyone always say Austin's my boyfriend. Sure I like him and all but I highly doubt "Auslly" will become a thing. Oh and Trish made up Auslly by the way, it's our couple name apparently.

"Aw come on sis, I've read your songbook more times than you thing, you like him and as a guy even I can tell he likes you back. Just go out already!" Noah settled in the chair next to Rachel. Of course he read my songbook and told Rachel.

"He doesn't trust me, that's why he freaked out the first time. I'm just lucky Dallas was a good cover up" I sigh and focus on the wooden table. "Don't give up Ally, he'll grow some balls eventually" Rachel joked.

This made me laugh, "I'm pretty sure he has some, you just haven't seen him at the beach in wet swim trunks. They stick to his skin like tape" I wiggle my eyebrows in Rachel's direction. Noah groans and gets back up, "and I'm out of here before this gets any weirder..."

Rachel shakes her head at him then turns back to me, "boys, what can you do?"

* * *

"Here's that picture of Alia you wanted to see" I gape at Trish in the cafeteria before remembering I had one on my phone. Trish, Dez and Austin all crowd around me as I select the picture in my camera roll. "Aw she's so cute" Austin cooed close to my ear. I could his hot breath glide along my cheek, causing goosebumps to perk on my arms and legs.

"I asked Rachel and Noah, they said we can decorate the nursery for her" I got excited. "You guys can, I'll be at the New York Fashion show playing at the Mall this weekend" Trish smirks at me. I didn't really care for fashion anyway.

"Dez? Austin?" I asked in hope they'll say yes. "Actually, I'm going with Trish already" Dez beams like a kid on Christmas day.

Austin nods, "I''ll help"

A smile grew on my face as I jumped to wrap my arms around his neck "thank you!"

Austin chuckles palming his hands on my sides.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything **

**I want to thank everyone for the reviews and story follows/favourites. It's really encouraging to keep writing. I'm also a bit tied between my account on here and my Instagram account; auslly_lovestory where I'm currently working on a story called Good Girl Gone Bad. Check it out :D**

**Also, the account ausllylovestory which WAS owned by my friend, Lily, is now deactivated as she will not be going on this website any longer :( some of you may have already noticed since Melody's Music Camp has been deleted only left with her completed story; Such a Tease. **

**Hey guys go check out TheLoveWhisperer, her story Daddy's Girl is so amazing, and go read some of her other stories because they're filled with drama, romance, comedy and all round, a bit of everything. **

* * *

**Austin's POV - **

All the furniture of Alia's room had been moved out of the nursery safely as Ally and I got ready and set up for painting. I had on an old shirt and sweat pants while Ally still managed to look cute, even with her girly white overalls up to mid-thigh and loose curls. I could tell she was wearing that baggy grey shirt underneath, I recognise it from last year at the Ski trip in school. She accidentally brought her short lacy PJ's and had nothing else to wear. So I leant her that shirt. It was old anyway.

As the music played to the Top 40 countdown on the music channel we got into the painting at the same time. We had our brushes gliding up the walls in beat to the music. We laughed as I caught her doing her famous "Ally moves". I held her waist with one hand, as hers rested on my shoulder. We both pulled very posh-looking facials as we both gripped one paint brush roller and swung it up and down the wall together.

Ally's hand stayed in mine as she spread her arms widely and spun into me again. We both laughed swaying with the music.

If only she knew I considered her more than a friend...

I love how we can act all flirty and couple-like, but then later on it's a pain in the butt when I realise we're still friends and nothing has changed. It's been this way for 2 years since I've known her.

The room itched with the strong fumes of paint and I walked over to Ally who was doodling a cute flower design in a darker pink up the side. "Wow, you're really good at art" I smiled watched her hand move slowly, holding the small pain brush. "Thanks, I went to Arts'n'Crafts camp for 5 years straight every Summer" she bragged.

I personally have no artistic side. Well besides music, but I mean drawing wise. Sure, I can paint a wall the one colour but when it comes to designs or actual drawings I suck. "Done" Ally smiled proudly at her work. It was bordered around every wall with this design and Ally had even painted in Tinkerbell tapping Alia's name on the main wall above where her crib stands. Kind of like the beginning of those kids movies with the theme music then Tinkerbell flies in and makes the name glow...

"I looked at Ally and she had paint smeared across her cheek, clothes and hands. I was all pinked-up too and had a large circle on my chest from when Ally pushed me into a wet wall. Don't worry though, we painted over that spot to neaten it up again. "We are seriously filthy" I chuckled wiping my thumb over her rosy cheeks. "Do you have pink paint on your cheeks, or do I just make you blush?" I joked with a cocky smile.

Ally gasped with embarrassment and lightly hit the side of my arm, "is your head naturally big or did your oversized ego make it that way?" she bit her lip. I clapped at her with a laugh, "the great Ally Dawson just made a comeback and it didn't completely suck"

We laughed for a minute straight before she wiped her hands on the side of her overalls, "we should get cleaned up"

Ally lead me down the halls, both of us careful not to get the paint on anything. We both look in the mirror and I can't help but laugh again at how filthy we both are. Whenever I'm around Ally, I feel like I'm never frowning. Sometimes I think I laugh _too much_.

The hot water runs and Ally groans at her outfit, "by the time you finish your shower all this paint is gonna be dry" she complains at the sticky paint. I smirk pulling off my shirt, "join me if you dare"

Ally is speechless so I shake my head at her, "relax All's, we both have clothes on"

She nods silently and walks in after pulling off her overalls, leaving her only in some bike shorts and the grey shirt. It's really quiet as the water runs over my body. I can see Ally getting cold and pull her under the water with me, "you need to get washed too" I gulp nervously. What? I'm in the same shower as Ally Dawson; my crush for the past year.

My hands ride up the side of her arms as I brush my fingers lightly over the paint, watching it wash right off and mixing with the water down the drain. I feel a jolt of electricity as her hands palm over my stomach, tracing the lines of my abs. It's silent and all you hear is the water splashing onto our skin and dribbling down the drain, it's quite peaceful but the tension between us is as thick as the fog beginning to brew in the bathroom.

Her fingers tangle up in my hair and our eyes are constant upon each others. I find myself sliding my hands onto her waist and pulling her forward. Her skin on mine is exquisite and I'm hungry for more. Just as our lips were about to touch we hear the door open downstairs. "Great" Ally sighs at the time time as me. Noah and Rachel call for us both downstairs and Ally turns off the water. "Be down in a minute" Ally calls not looking at me.

My shorts are heavy and tight on my legs, and Ally's shirt and bike shorts are drenched too. Both of us dry off quickly in awkward silence as she steps out of the bathroom first. I wait a minute before joining her downstairs where she's talking to Rachel. "Hey Austin, how'd the painting go?" Rachel smiles up at me.

"Great, the painting is done and we just need to move the furniture back in when it dries" I stand on the opposite side of the bench where Ally is. The both of us are staring at Rachel, waiting for her to say something. "Well I wanted to thank you both for helping out today? How about Mario's Friday night for the two of you? Free vouchers" she slid the two vouchers on the bench for us. I nod at her, tucking my lips in as Ally and I both look at each other, "wow thanks, I've been meaning to check that place out for a while now" I clear my throat and keep my gaze off Ally.

"Yeah thank's Rachel"

* * *

I sat on my computer playing mine-craft... I know it's a childish game but my parents took my TV off me so I can't play Grande Theft Auto or Call Of Duty on my playstation.

An add pops up mid-game and I roll my mouse to the cross in the corner. But a sudden knock at my door makes my hand jerk right onto the add where it's website uploads. "Hey sweetie, your father and I are going to bed, see you in the morning" my mum calls through the door. I spin my head around and call back, "good night"

I already know I won't be seeing them in the morning. I only do on Sunday mornings, but for about half an hour. Their mattress business starts rally early in the morning to my disliking, so I barely see them.

My eyes dart back to the screen as they roam over the new website. "Chat-zone" I chuckle at the logo in the top corner before reading the little blurb, "meet new people online and talk to friends"

I wander the mouse so it clicks the **Sign Up **button in the top corner, beside **Log In **

I think Dez was telling me about this website last month or something, that's how he met that guy who sells odd fashion in a small shop at the mall. It was basically his EXACT style of clothes. Now Dez claims that Johnathan is his new "BFF - best funky friend" as they both call each other.

I sit there thinking about my username... hmmm...

My fingers tap at the keyboard as I type it in; **romeo****17 **

I know it's cheesy but Trish claims that's the one word to sum me up. I guess I am pretty good with the ladies. Plus it's what she always used to call me a month _after _we met when she still couldn't get my name right. I select all the details and press FINISHED.

The home page uploads as it uploads an empty contact list.

In the bottom corner a chat bubble pops up

**Juliet101 **

Wow, talk about a coincidence.

* * *

Juliet101: Wow, well if it isn't my Romeo. You new here?

Romeo17: Haha yeah

* * *

I look over at my alarm clock; 2:34. Wow I've been talking to this chick for 5 hours!

Romeo17: I should get going, I have school tomorrow

Juliet101: Wow I didn't notice the time

Romeo17: Well you know what they say, time flies by fast when you're having fun

Juliet101: I probably need to hit the hay too, I have this huge test tomorrow

Romeo17: Are you in high school or something?

Juliet101: Yeah, but I'm not saying which one. Who knows, you might be a stranger and kidnap me when I'm in the locker rooms

Romeo17: I'm not a kidnapper, and besides I'm a high school student too

Juliet101: How do I know you're not lying?

Romeo17: I guess you'll just have to trust me then

Juliet101: Hmm I'm not sure if I can take that risk, haha

Romeo17: Talk to you tomorrow maybe?

Juliet101: Sure :) around 7 maybe?

Romeo17: It's a date... well not an actual one but you know what I mean

Juliet101: Until then, I farewell you, a-due

Romeo17: You're such a nurd :P but it's cute

Juliet101: 3

* * *

**And there you have it my pretties, the Auslly Cyber Crush only just begins here. That shower scene you may recognise from a story where I originally got the idea from... can't remember. But it was about how Austin and Ally's parents are enemies but they love each other. It's really good though, but credit to that Author :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own anything **

**So I hope you're all enjoying Cyber Crush at the moment, here's another chapter for ya'**

* * *

**Ally's POV - **

Trish's mum pulled over at the front of the school as I held the door open for Trish. "Thanks Mrs. Da La Rosa" I smile and wave to her mother. She's so nice. But Trish says she's only nice when I'm around... I'm not sure whether to take that as a compliment or not? On one side she could only be acting sweet, or on the other hand, she's just naturally sweet around me.

Well Trish can be a pain to her family so lets just go with the second one.

"So how'd Alia's nursery go?"

I pulled out my phone, "great, Noah moved all the furniture back in after the pain tried and send me a picture. It looks great" I swiped my finger on the screen so it opened the photo. And right in the middle of the room was little Alia lying on her back on her little play mat.

"Aww she's so cute. You and Austin did a pretty good job" Trish nodded then went back to her latest edition of Fashion Weekly. She has a pile about 2m high of that magazine, fashion is her everything. "Ooh, would that dress suit you or me better?" Trish pointed to a model wearing this stunning dark blue dress.

I peeked my head over, "oh that's cute, but I think you'd suit this leopard print one better, wait no this black and white leopard dress. It's more stylish than the normal leopard" I bit my bottom lip deciding between the two. "I think that's giraffe actually" Trish and I squinted at the magazine article as I run my finger along the dress.

"No I'm pretty sure that's -" I was cut short as I run straight into Austin. My eyes snap open and Austin just laughs, standing their casually while holding his bag strap. "Hey shortie" He teases a little and ruffles my hair. "Wow someone's in a good mood" I smile and leave Trish still debating which dress she should get.

"Oh uh listen" he stopped to look out for Trish and Dez. But they had kept on walking; their noses busy in that magazine. Dez surprisingly has a really good fashion taste... for other people. But his style is his own style I guess - crazy or not.

"About yesterday with the shower and the uh" he cleared his throat and almost choked, "the uh, almost-kiss. We're cool about that right? Just caught in the moment" he bit his lip nervously. I was a tiny bit hurt but played along, "oh thank god, yeah it was just heat of the moment... well the kissing thing, not the heat of the shower. Not that the shower wasn't hot, it was actually quite steamy in there as you could tell by the shower screens - which were fogging up"

Austin clammed his palms on the side of my cheeks, "you're rambling again" he grins like a child. The bell rings and we walk our separate ways to class.

* * *

I can't keep my hands off my phone in class. I know we aren't supposed to have them out while learning but

1) this substitute teacher is really boring me with the story that's supposedly related to our History assignment. In what world is Mrs Orlando's cat related to Shakespeare?

2) this whole talk of Shakespeare is really buzzing my mind about the conversation last night with that Romeo17 boy.

So last night I was on my favourite sites Chat'n'talk where I would usually have conversations with this lovely elderly woman, Rose Portio who lives in Washington and loves gardening. We have a lot in common in my opinion. I know it's not safe to talk to strangers but I'm smart enough not to give away any clues on where I live or my name and age. The last thing I want is to be kidnapped.

But I guess Rose is in hospital early for that hip replacement because she wasn't on. But instead on my news feed I saw a user with a similar name to mine. Romeo/Juliet. And what started as a simple coincidence turned into a really long conversation with this mystery boy. Now I can't stop staring and playing with my phone.

It buzzed with a small beep and I widen my eyes. "Whoever that is, keep your phone in your bag. I'm in the middle of teaching a lesson. Anyway's Mimi, Andrew and their kitten Bozo were climbing up the couch to reserve their spot and -"

I completely zoned out to her long story as I looked down to the phone in my lap. It's from Romeo17 !

I had an instant fangirl moment right then. Flipping the little switch on the side of my phone, my phone buzzed to silent so I wouldn't make any more noises to disrupt the class when they're trying to listen to this "important lesson" Psshhh, the only lesson I'm getting from this is to make sure I get a boyfriend so I don't end up like her.

Romeo17: Hey, u school?

Juliet101: Well it is only 10:30 but my teacher is really boring

Romeo17: haha, awesome. I was getting bored myself

Juliet101: So I'm only your source of entertainment ;)

Romeo17: No, but after our chat last night I thought 7 o'clock wasn't soon enough

Juliet101: Which book did you quote that from?

Romeo17: ...How to pick up a girl for dummies

Juliet101: very funny

Romeo17: I'm not kidding, my older brother thought it'd be funny to get me that book for my birthday.

Juliet101: He should have picked a better book, it's really cliché

Romeo17: Tell me about it

Juliet101: I'm into romance and all that - as you can tell by my username - but when the quotes are used in _this _century it just doesn't work. The world has gone full-on modern with technology, social networks and gaming systems.

Romeo17: You sound like my grandparents

Juliet101: Are you kidding, my secret obsession is Grand Theft Auto

Romeo17: No way! Which story mission are you on?

Juliet101: Only 65, only 4 to go

Romeo17: Wow you should give me some pointers

Juliet101: Focus and practise

Romeo17: Come on, you gotta give me more than that

Juliet101: I have a group of crazy friends, whenever I'm playing my game and not managing them, it can get distracting and out of hand at times. So all the focus I had to put in to not lose took a little getting used to.

Romeo17: Wow, your friends sound interesting

Juliet101: Yeah but I love them for it

Romeo17: My best friend is the control freak of the group, I think you two would hit it off just fine

Juliet101: So you think you know me do ya?

Romeo17: I'm really good at reading people

Juliet101: Oh are you now? What about you? Describe yourself Romeo

Romeo17: Easy; sporty, out-going, crazy sexy and hot

Juliet101: Cocky much?

Romeo17: Just a little bit

Juliet101: Your ego needs a little toning down with the impression you're making

Romeo17: Control freak :P

Juliet101: Cocky jock

Romeo17: nurd

Juliet101: Hey! I'm proud of being a nerd, I plan on going to Yale or Harvard one day and I'm working hard for it

Romeo17: My parents want me to but they never really think about what I want

Juliet101: Well, what do you want?

Romeo17: I want to become an Artist, not the painting one, the music ones. I'm really good with instruments and I love singing. My goal in school is MUNY but my mum and dad don't really approve of it

Juliet101: MUNY? Are you kidding, that place has been a dream of mine to go there since I heard of the place

Romeo17: But what about Yale and Harvard?

Juliet101: If I wanted to be a doctor, chemistry scientist or psychiatrist then sure, but music is my passion. My mother went there when she was young and I wanted to follow in her footsteps.

Romeo17: Well if you have your mum's support on the idea, why are you going to Harvard or Yale instead?

Juliet101: My mum and I both share this thing called stage-fright. My mum didn't used to have it, but at her Starr Records audition... she just froze and had a nervous break down. Now she can't even look at musical instruments or listen to the radio without crying. I guess I just don't want that to happen to me. I've fainted before at my second grade recital and my dad got it all on camera. Yikes!

Romeo17: I really want to see that video

Juliet101: Not a chance, you still could be a stranger that likes to kidnap teenage girls

Romeo17: And if I was - which I'm not - you just gave away 5 different possible ages. 13, 14, 15, 16 or 17 ;)

Juliet101: what about 18 or 19?

Romeo17: They're more young-adult ages

Juliet101: That's my bell, talk to you later? Still on for 7pm?

Romeo17: It's a date

Juliet101: but not a real one ;)

Romeo17: haha cya

* * *

I pulled my satchel over my bag and headed out the class room door, putting my phone in my pocket. The lesson seemed long in the beginning but as soon as I started talking to him, it feels like time has stopped. Though once it ends, hours have gone past sometimes.

* * *

**ENJOY MY PRETTIES AND PLEASE REVIEW, I LOVE MY READERS AND ALL THE COMMENTS URGE ME TO KEEP GOING, THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT - MY CAPSLOCKS BUTTON IS ON AND I JUST BROKE IT I THINK SO... OOPS**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own anything **

**So let me clear things up a bit, with the whole "heat of the moment" some of you had gotten confused, well they lied to each other so neither of them would find out they like them. Heh? more sense their? The feelings still aren't gone but soon enough they'll be leaning towards someone else. **

**Okkkeeeyyy :D**

* * *

**Austin's POV - **

"Hey Alls" I greeted her in the Practise room. "I had some ideas for the new song and they weren't actually... bad" I huffed kind of surprise. Ally grinned like a little kid, "Austin that's amazing! Lets hear them" she scoots over, offering me a spot on the piano bench.

"This is only the pre-chorus and chorus but yeah..." I cleared my throat nervously.

_"My head's underwater  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my and and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all, all of me  
And you give me all, all of you, oh"_

Ally's jaw drops. "Austin that was so beautiful, I'm so proud of you" she stares at me in awe. I wrap my arms around her waist as hers latch around my neck. We just stay there and both of us know this hug has already gone longer than it should... yet neither of us move.

"Uh... Alls" I squeak. "Tomorrow night at Mario's... I was kinda thinking..."

She pulls her head up but her arms stay in place, now there's only distance between us.

"We could make it a, uh, a date? You and me"

Ally blushes a little as her cheek bones rise, "I'd be honoured" she giggled a little at the cliché line. "Great, well then Ally Dawson, will you do me the pleasure of being my girlfriend" I say in a posh accent.

"I think you'd be doing me the pleasure" she jokes and pecks my cheek. We laugh on the bench still in each other's arms, "you missed"

I pulled her to my lap and attach my lips to hers. It started as a simple non-open kiss then I'm pretty sure things got a little heated... and it wasn't just the shower this time. All that bottled up feelings of want and lust rushed over us both as we craved for more. I lay back on the little bench with Ally straddling me. This isn't just an innocent first kiss to Ally.

And I've known Ally for 2 years, she's always said she wants to save her first kiss for the second date of a relationship. Well I just broke all her rules because we only became a couple about 10 minutes ago and we don't have our _first _date until tomorrow. So in this entire 10 minutes of being bf and gf - huh I could get used to that - all we've done is make out.

She pulls her head out of breath. We both just smile dorkishly at each other as my hand strokes her cheek, then moves to twirl her perfect brown curls with blonde tips. "You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that" she blushes.

* * *

We all sit and laugh in the cafeteria, Trish and Dez are really stoked that Ally and I are finally together. Apparently the magic has been there all along, we just needed to let it show.

I have one knee up on my chair, slouched back a little and my arms loosely around Ally's waist as she sit between my legs. It's comfortable I'll tell you that right now. Ally sighs, recovering from her fit of laughter and lays back, with her head in the crook of my neck. I peck her forehead where I can easily access.

"So then the guy was chasing after me completely nude across the beach. I mean what's the big deal? I just wanted to try his pants on! They were the exact pair I'd been looking at on eBay. I knew that orange was darker than the picture! But then he threatened to call the police on me. I mean, it's not like it's a crime to borrow peoples pants" Dez shakes his head completely oblivious to why the man was so angry at him in the story.

"Dez you can't take people's pants if they're wearing them. It's considered pedophilia if that man is caught naked on a public beach where kids play" Ally nods at Dez. "Why don't you just find them in a store and try them on?"

"Well eBay has a cheaper price for it and I have no idea where to get the shorts. I've looked everywhere" he pouts.

"I think instead of taking his pants, you should have just asked where he got them" Trish rolls her eyes. "Because that's what normal people would do!"

The bell rings loudly and Ally jumps from fright. We just had to sit at the table right under the speakers. It was really loud and rang right in my ears. "See ya, I've got a double history left then my brother's picking me up. Mum and dad aren't home so I hace to go with him to his stupid basketball game" I roll my eyes. Bret thinks I'm too young to be staying home alone... he's only 3 years older than me and I'm 17! Bret was staying home alone when he was 12.

* * *

I sit lazily in the stands, my head turning back and forth wherever the ball went. Then suddenly my phone beeps. **Juliet101 **

Juliet101: hey, sorry I couldn't text you last night, I was kinda busy

Romeo17: No problem, so was I.

Juliet101: Watcha doin?

Romeo17: With my older brother, but he's boring. You just saved my life

Juliet101: Glad I could help

Romeo17: What about you?

Juliet101: Home alone, my dad's away again

Romeo17: Maybe I could meet you somewhere

Juliet101: That's usually what a stalker pedophile says right before the girl stupidly says yes and is never seen again.

Romeo17: you just won't let it go will you?

Juliet101: Well I don't exactly know you

Romeo17: Are you kidding? We go waaaaayy back like 3 days ago. You're my new Biffle

Juliet101: Well I'll have to tell my friend they've just been replaced then

Romeo17: haha

* * *

Juliet - well that's what I'm calling her - chatted for the next 2 hours, changing topic over and over again from movies, hobbies and our annoying siblings. "Who's Juliet?" my older brother snuck up behind me. Speak of the devil. I spaz in my seat on the stands and slip to the concrete in front of me. Bret breaks out laughing, cracking up with his finger pointing right at me.

It's times like today I wish I was an only-child. "Nobody" I mutter and shove my phone back in my pocket before heading into the parking lot with Bret.

:::::

"Austin honey, Ally's here" my mom cooed from downstairs. I smirk and shut down my computer, minecraft can wait until later. I skip half the steps and mum just scowls at me, "Austin, what have I said about jumping the steps? You make too much commotion and unnecessary noise in the house" she rolls her eyes.

Ally smirks, "she's right you know"

I give her a daring look that says, are-you-seriously-not-taking-my-side, while also being gentle and humorous about it. Mum flicks her hand at my arm, "you should listen to your friend"

I hug Ally, giving her a peck on the lips. Bret does a spit take from the kitchen and mum gasps. "I should correct myself; Austin you should listen to your, _girlfriend. _Don't mind me, I'll just be folding laundry" she blushes trying not to giggle.

"What a shocker right, Austin got a girlfriend, and it was his best friend" Bret hissed at me with a laughing tone. Ally clenches her jaw, "what about you huh? I don't see your girlfriend around here anywhere"

Mimi laughs at Ally's joke, "oh stop picking on your brother Bree, I always knew they'd be a couple eventually"

Ally and I burst out laughing when mum uses Bret's nickname. Not only was it a girl name, but it's his ex-girlfriends name, they had a pretty rough breakup... 3 years ago. "And as a matter of fact, Bree, Austin is quite the looker at our school, I'm just lucky he's with me and not one of those stuck up cheerleaders"

I smirk down at her and kiss her forehead, "come on" I lead her up to my bedroom.

* * *

**Okay, I'm back. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but better late than never. **

**I want you all to check out my instagram fanfictions auslly_lovestory **


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own anything **

* * *

**Austin's POV - **

Juliet101: Hey stranger

Romeo17: Long time no type, where ya bin?

Juliet was back online again. I had been sitting on my phone for the past 4 days just waiting for a response, for a while there I thought she had just stopped wanting to talk to me.

Juliet101: My dad took my phone off me so I could focus on studying. He's just like that at times...

Romeo17: Do you really care about your grades?

Juliet101: I'm not my dad. I don't want to become a lawyer, doctor or a stupid dentist. I want to be a professional songwriter and if I'm lucky, my own future in sharing _my own _music.

Romeo17: My dad wants me to take over the family business. Not so hyped of being a store owner

Juliet101: Oh year totally, who doesn't want to be stuck helping complaining customers all day for the rest of your life? *Sarcasm*

Romeo17: You're very humorous with sarcasm ;)

Juliet101: Thanks. My friends don't think so. But I get so nervous to stuff up anything in front of my boyfriend, even before we became an item, I always was so scared to mess up impressing him

Romeo17: That's too bad, if you were a little more confident I'd go to every single one of your comedy acts

Juliet101: Very funny

Romeo17: Not as funny as you

Juliet101: Well that's just cheesy

Romeo17: Well so's our usernames but without them I wouldn't have met you

Juliet101: I'm not sure whether to laugh at your joke or blush at the comment, that's sweet.

Romeo17: Do you think we'll ever meet?

Juliet101: You live in Miami right? Who knows, maybe I'll run into you around the mall

Romeo17: Maybe

Juliet101: Just not at the moment, I still need to know more about you. You still could be a 40-year old man looking for a good pleasuring and decided to make me your victim.

Romeo17: Hey! You spoke to me first

Juliet101: Touchè

Romeo17: Haha, you just said tooshy

Juliet101: Well, at least I now know toilet humour is your weakness

Romeo17: There's still a little 5-year old inside me

Juliet101: Sounds like my boyfriend, he like colouring

Romeo17: I need to meet this guy! I have a collection of colouring books I've had since I was 4

Juliet101: Same, he's currently working on Spiderman

Romeo17: Spiderman's so much fun to colour!

Juliet101: You two would hit it off just fine ;)

Romeo17: Well then miss Juliet, what do you do for fun?

Juliet101: Grand Theft Auto, music, painting, basketball, oh and THEATRE!

Romeo17: Theatre as in drama?

Juliet101: Yep, I do outside-of-school classes. Well they're not really classes since they're fun and we just wing it

Romeo17: My girlfriend is really shy, she could never go up on stage. I've tried to help her with her stage-fright, but she just breaks down and freezes.

Juliet101: Maybe you should let her find her own strong points and work ways through those until she's confident enough to share her talents.

Romeo17: I'll try that. G2G my mum's calling me for dinner :)

Juliet101: Alright, talk to you tomorrow then

Romeo17: Duh :P You're my excuse to not do homework

Juliet101: Hahaha cya

* * *

"Hey babe" I smile as Ally walks into homeroom. I was talking with Dez, Dallas and Ryan at my table when she bolts into my arms. They all just smirk and coo at how 'cute' and 'adorable' we are together. I notice Ally blush and I peck her lips. "Yeah, we're pretty great" I brag. But you have to admit, I'm the luckiest guy in the world to have a girlfriend like her.

"Do you have work this afternoon?" I pout.

Ally rolls her eyes, "yep, 3 long hours of helping complaining and annoying customers trying to sneak in some deals like I'll willingly give them a discount and leaving dirty fingerprints over the instruments and not putting them back where they picked it up from" she groans with a scoff.

I laugh

"Very funny"

(A/N: Does this conversation seem familiar to you?)

Ally giggles and I bring my lips down to hers, sharing a sweet and loving kiss.

"Alright class take your seats please, Austin and Ally please stop making out on the desks, students have to work on those. I don't want your combined spit to dribble all over them thank you very much" Miss Evans walks into the class. All the students laugh and I break away from the kiss smirking. "Yes Miss E" I sigh and wink at Ally who takes her seat near the back.

Usually she would have crouched down to the ground, chew her hair and crawl her way to her desk.

I'm so proud of her.

Ideas for what should happen next please?

* * *

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while but I need ideas, I can't just ramble on for the next few chapters with conversations between Romeo17 and Juliet101 or Austin and Ally moments. I need drama! But A&A can't break up just yet. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own anything **

**Okay so I've gotten some ideas (FINALLY!) And I'm not giving up on you guys like I have with _Cinderally _and that vampire one, _Heavenly Beautiful. _**

**To get out of this writers block situation I find it best to open a clean page in my new kikki.k diary (I love stationery, I'm a huge nerd) and start writing and I'm just scribbling - neatly - ideas fluently and BAM, I have the whole story planned out. **

**If you're not one of those diary people try this method out first before you fully shun it. You don't even need a diary - just pen and paper. Before I went shopping to get this new diary I had to rip out pages of my old school books and store them in these convenient little pockets on the inside of the cover. **

**Happy writing everybody **

**Oh and I just watched The Book Thief this morning, it's the most inspiring movie I've ever seen in my life and it makes me want to write, I've committed myself into becoming an author so I can inspire millions the same way this movie has done and hopefully become known around the world for my work and have directors calling me endless to make my creations of words into a film. So this year in English, I can only hope we do Movie studies and Narrative writing again. **

**It was the most tragic movie I'd ever seen in my life - including over My Sisters Keeper and Marley and Me. Hell, I was still crying half an hour after the movie had ended. Though I would have preferred a certain person to live and not die -.- so they could have a future together! Urgh, it makes me mad. **

**I know to some of you in the trailer it looks boring but I assure you my fellow writers and readers, this will touch your heart as it did for mine. I'm truly inspired by this little girl - who has now apparently died. THIS WAS A TRUE STORY! **

**That just makes me want to cry even more. **

* * *

**Trish's POV - **

"So then JJ almost blew up the entire restaurant and got us kicked out and banned. My parents were really upset, something about that place being where JJ was born... ew. But I told my brother his stupid magic tricks never turn out and he needs to give up- Ally are you even listening to me?"

I lay on the top of the piano talking about my situation at home with me and JJ fighting - our parents have been separating us more than usual. I not only wear leopard, I attack like one too.

I've ALWAYS wanted to say that!

I know I wear Zebra more but that's not exactly a way to scare people off 'I attack like a zebra' what can they even do besides kick you with their hooves?

Ally's always giving us advice and now she's not even listening, this is a first.

She was giggling and smiling while, *gasp* TEXTING?! Ally never ever texts or goes on social networking sites. I knew she was texting when I hear that familiar vibrated reply. "Alls who are you texting?"

Ally looks up finally and shoves her iPhone in her pocket. I had finally convinced her to change to an iPhone from that other one she had from the 1800's or whatever. "Nobody - you were saying?"

"Never mind, it was probably Austin" I smirk. Those two are the cutest couple ever, Dez and I have been betting on when they'd get together. I bet a year and Dez bet a few months...

I still haven't given him the 10 bucks I owe. Damn.

Pfft, as if I was going to pay him anyway. He bought it when I said hugs are worth 20 dollars - and yes I hugged him. I've never seen a smile so big on his face, I thought his mouth was going to tare. But Dez is Dez, and Dez is weird. That's what I always say. "Trish? Ally? You guys here?" we hear Dez call downstairs. Ally and I stand up and walk down the steps to see our friends, Dez and Austin in the flesh.

"Hey guys watchya doin?" I lean my elbow on the counter, "oh I don't care, I just want to know so I can avoid anything to do with it" I shrug. Dez almost believed I actually cared and bothered to ask.

Dez pulls out a jar of sliced pickles after another until there were 6 on the counter. Ally's jaw dropped and I could tell her mouth was watering.

"We're doing the pickle challenge. Out of Austin and I, whoever can eat and drink 3 entire jars of pickles - and the juice - wins and the other has to get their legs waxed.

I perk up, "I WANT TO WAX YOU GUYS!" I smirk evily.

I'm sent odd stares from the customers and I scoff, "what? You've never wanted to see one of your allies in pain?" I'm earnt a few nods and shrugs like they agree. It's easy that Dez will lose, he sucks at everything. Except painting, for my birthday he painted a portrait of me. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't over dramatic about the pose.

I had my back to Dez while posing with a dramatic look on my face and a feather scarf around my shoulders - very posh.

I looked like a queen and that very painting is framed and hanging above the head of my bed for all to see when they walk into my room. It could use a little clean up but mum and dad said they've paid our maid, Maralina, to NOT clean my room so I can learn to do it myself. Pfft, that's child abuse!

"Austin?" Dez turns to our blonde friend behind him who stares at his phone distractedly. "Huh?" he raises his head.

"The pickle challenge? What's up with your phone?" Dez continues staring oddly as to why he was paying a lot more attention to it than usual. Austin isn't your average phone-obsessed guy, he gets out a lot and mainly uses it at night when he's in bed and supposed to be sleeping.

"Oh nothing, my friend just hasn't replied" he coughs and put his phone back in his pocket. "Who?" I ask curiously.

"Uh, you don't know him, family-friend of ours... Augustus Gloop" he tenses. I know he's lying. I give him a _really? _look, "Austin, I'm not stupid, that's the fat kid from Charlie in the Chocolate Factory"

"Augustus Gloopen-schwarts... he's irish"

::::

Ally and I went to her place where Noah, Rachel and little Aria were already waiting. We were a little late meeting up with them but I just _had _to stop for a cute dress I bought.

"Hello?" Noah answers his mobile phone. His eyes widen and he hangs up. "Ally, mum and dad are at the airport! C'mon they want us to pick them up!" Noah hurries to get his coat on. Ally scrambles also, it's been ages since the two have heard from Penny and Lester while on their business trip to New York.

"What about us?" I shrug at Ally who's just in the doorway. "Wait here, when they get home they'll finally meet Aria, and they'll be happy to see you, we'll be back within the hour!"

That was dramatic...

"I'm gonna go hang out in Ally's room" I leave Rachel and Aria and just go upstairs. Ally's room is really... _red. _Red sheet covers, red desk chair, red laptop, red and white striped pillows, one red wall at the back and the rest remain white and red music note stickers on her plain pastel skin coloured cupboards.

I'm about to walk out so I don't get dizzy when my eyes focus on Ally's songbook flapped open and flat on her bed. Should I read it? No, Ally would hate me forever. What if she never found out? Hmm...

I run and dive for the songbook - paranoid Ally will jump through her window shouting, 'don't touch my book!' and kill me with a stuffed animal.

It's leather on the covers with an A on it. The pages are covered in neat, cursive writing. This is so Ally; it's so ancient looking.

I open the page where the little string marks her last entry. I know I shouldn't be doing this but she's been acting so distracted lately.

As I'm reading down the page of her diary my eyes widen, "holy crap!"

"Something wrong?" I hear from the doorway. I gasp and snap shut Ally book and look up to Rachel who's carrying baby Aria on her hip with a smug look.

"That's ally's book isn't it?" she asks. "Yes... but don't tell Ally, please. I now know why she's been so strange lately"

This is what I least expected to happen;

Aria shuffled over quickly, sits Aria down on her back on the bed where she can't roll off and opens the book with me. "She's been talking to some guy online... and by the looks of her chosen words, she really likes him" I sigh. Rachel knots her eyebrows together, "it _does _say that she really likes him"

"Right... But still, she's dating Austin. Look at their conversations! They're both totally flirting with each other, and flirting is cheating" I frantically panic. Her and Austin just got together and now Ally's falling for some guy online. I stare in disbelief at the pages where she mentions what they talk about and cute things he sends.

"What do we do?" I look to Rachel for an answer.

She leaves the book open on the bed where I had found it, "we stay quiet, Ally can't know that we know. And try get her to spend more time with Austin. Set up a date for them, and organise for you guys to all go out. Ally can't have her phone with her in those times. Anything to distract her from this boy... I know she likes him but this anonymous stranger could very well be a 40-year old man who's spotted Ally and targeted her as his victim"

We nod and leave the room with Aria making cute little gurgles of excitement when she hears the theme song for Dora the Explorer on the TV. "This is her favourite show"

I scoff with an eye roll, "I could teach Aria better spanish than that annoying little girl"

I've always despised Dora. The way she asks us over and over again, 'do you see swiper?' when he's right behind her. Like seriously, bitch, turn around!

* * *

**Dez's POV - **

I walk into my room and see Austin's phone on my desk. Oh crap he left it here. I pull out my own phone and text Austin.

Dez: You left your phone here

A second later his phone beeps and I face palm, "really Dez?". I pick it up and see 3 unread messages, one from me just now and the other 2 from Chat Zone. Hey! That's the site I met Jonathan on - the guy who sells my EXACT type of fashion here in Miami Mall. He's my BFF - Best Funky Friend.

I know Austin enough to guess his phones password, and he's never been careful at hiding his screen when tapping in the code while in front of others.

Juliet101?

Curious I scroll upwards further into their conversation and my eyes widen. Holy crap! He's flirting with some other chic online when he's dating Ally! Flirting is cheating, Trish always says.

* * *

**Goodbye :) hope you likes the chapter, and I look forward to reading my reviews. Now I'm going to go write something to get my inspiration rolling. And does anyone actually read my authors notes? **


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own anything**

* * *

**Ally's POV - **

I giggle while talking to Romeo17 in Sonic Boom. I was sitting on the counter next to the cash register because standing was getting a little heavy on my feet. "Hey Ally" Trish comes in probably about to go on with her new job and complain about it. "Oh my gosh!" She yells. My head whips up, "WHAT?" I panic.

"You're sitting on the furniture!" she stares in disbelief, eyeing the counter where my tooshy was firmly sat. "Yeah so?" I calm down. Trish's jaw drops, "isn't that one of your rules, you know the one on that list laminated and stuck to the front door?" she points. The sign is long with printed red writing in capital letters.

1. No eating in the store  
2. No drinking in the store  
3. No playing the instruments  
4. No going upstairs  
5. No sitting on furniture  
6. No touching the instruments  
- call for staff help  
7. No credit cards, cash only

The list goes on and I'm pretty on top of them... well until now. "You're phone obsessed! When was the last time you actually got out?" Trish whines. I type in, brb, to Romeo and set my phone down. "Says the queen of lazy. And as a matter of fact I went for a walk yesterday to the Cell Phone Accessory cart" I smirk proud of myself, bam, that'll show her.

"Really? What about your daily walk? Daily pick-up-garbage routine, daily go out and eat, I could go on. Ally what's gotten into you? And why were you at the cell phone accessory cart?" she squints at me. I hold up my phone, "to get a new case, duh".

"So you got off your phone, went for a short distance walk only to get something _for your phone? _You're lazier than I am!" Trish gasps.

"Trish you're overreacting, I deserve to relax and not have to worry about work, that's why I closed up early this afternoon" I shrug like it was no big deal. "Ally you don't get it. You and Austin haven't been hanging out with each other at all. You know you both forgot about your date to Mario's with that voucher Rachel gave you last week..." she looks at me with disappointment.

"We both forgot. Austin's been busy with his music and I had to find myself something to do" I pout. Austin and I have been pretty distant lately, Trish is right though, we haven't spoken for days. But he's a pop star probably updating his Twitter and replying to questions from fans on the website.

Trish grabs my wrist, "come on, we're going shopping. And by the way you stink and have a cheese puff in your hair..." she stared in disgust at my wave of knots. I reach and pull out an amber chip and shrug, "meh", and I throw it in my mouth.

"Ew" Trish whines. "Lets get you washed up, you smell like Dez's shoes"

I don't smell that bad! I just skipped my showers for the past... 3 days?

* * *

**Dez's POV - **

"Hey Trish, I need to talk to you" I spot the latino sitting in the food court alone with a glum expression. She makes no comment to shoo me away or complain. "Whoa, what's up with you?" I notice how depressed she seems. "It's Austin and Ally" she sighs. "Actually that's what I needed to talk with you about..." Coincidence?

She straightens up, "take a seat freckles, Ally just ditched me 10 minutes ago"

Not surprising, Austin doesn't even have time to catch up with me these past few days. "Okay so I know what's going on with Austin and I think Ally will be upset about it... I think he's with another girl secretly. I don't know who she is but they talk all the time on this place called, Chat Zone" I bite my lip. Poor Ally. I never thought Austin would ever have the heart to do this.

Trish chokes on her smoothie, "WHAT? Ally's been talking to some guy on Chat Zone too!"

My eyes widen, "what will happen between them? Austin seems pretty flirty with this girl and he never talks to Ally. Do you think they'll call it off?"

"Wait a minute... where's Austin right now" Trish squints curiously.

"Well, we were going to meet up at the arcade 10 minutes ago but he texted me back saying he has to cancel" I depressingly sigh with an annoying tone. My best friend ditched me for his phone-girlfriend. "HOLY MOTHER OF SALSA!" Trish gasps. "DEZ! I need your help! We have to get Austin's phone, Ally's phone and compare the messages..."

::::

"Hey Austin" Ally smiles when we all meet up. He sends her a simple, hey, back and it's quiet from then. Trish and I planned for the four of us to go to the beach today... part of the plan of course. Trish grabs me by the arm and pulls me behind the jeep, "remember the plan, distract them, I'll get the phones and we head out to get ice cream" she quietly hisses. I nod, "Trish I know what I'm doing"

Well, for once. But this is serious, Austin and Ally's relationship could be over if we don't do anything.

Trish takes in a long breath mumbling, this better work, then something in Spanish under her breath... whatever it translates to I just have to stay foc- BUTTERFLY!

NO DEZ! SNAP OUT OF IT!

"Hey Austin" I ask my blonde-headed friend for the fifth time, "Dez, I told you 2 minutes ago, I don't want to go in the water. I'm just waiting on a text" he grumbles the last part. Well buddy, you possibly won't be getting it while Ally's around! "Dude please, when was the last time we actually hung out?" guilt always get him. Austin sighs, "fine... Ally, you want to come?" he turns to his _girlfriend. _They hardly ever act like a couple anymore.

"Sure, why not?" she stands up and I nod to Trish while the two weren't looking. The three of us played in the water with a beach-ball to throw around over the waves that came. Trish is sneaking through Austin and Ally's bag and I look frantically for the two. Austin's swimming out deeper to get the ball and Ally- "crap, I forgot sunscreen! The sun's roasting me" she whined. Oh no, she's going back to the beach.

Think Dez, THINK! I pull out the sunscreen bottle I always keep tucked in my pants - mum always used to call be back to shore to reapply, now, I can just put it on while I'm out here. "No problem, here you go" I hand it to Ally. She stares down at it, "where did you get this?"

I shrug, it's probably not a good idea to say they've been down my pants. "Uh, in my board-shorts' pockets" I stumble. Ally shrugs and starts rubbing the white cream into her skin. Trish waves to us and I see her give me "the signal" (basically just her waving) "oh look at that, Trish wants us to go back" I hurry back to the sand quickly.

"That was close" I sigh and reach Trish at the set up.

"What's up Trish?" Austin and Ally approach. "Oh nothing, I was just going to go and get some ice-cream, want anything?" she asks casually. I raise my hand, "ooh, ooh, CHOCOLATE PLEASE!" I jump up and down. "No you bozo, you're going to come with me - I can't carry 4 ice-creams by myself" she sends me a warning eye.

"Uh fruity mint swirl" Ally beams at the memory of her favourite ice-cream flavour. "Cookies and cream" Austin smirks. "Alright, well you two can go back to swimming or whatever, we'll be back in 10, that line was looking pretty long before" Trish yanks my arm back up to the car park.

While standing around the ice-cream shop (it wasn't busy at all, that was a total lie) Trish pulls out both Austin and Ally's iPhones.

"Do you know Austin's password?" she asks hopefully. "Pfft, I could put in Austin's password with my eyes open"

Trish stares at me, "that makes no sense" she mumbles and I hear the click of Ally's unlocked phone. "FOUND IT! Romeo17" she says almost immediately. I go silent for a moment... "juliet101"

Our eyes widen, we were right!

"How do we tell them? I ask panicking. "We don't. Have you seen the messages in here? They're not exactly for our eye's. They'll eventually figure it out - if we keep distracting them from their phones Austin and Ally will go back to normal and eventually stop using Chat Zone, that means no Romeo17 and no Juliet101" Trish grits her teeth. I nod frantically. I hope her plan works...


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own anything - If I did, A&A wouldn't be allowed to run on Disney Channel and switch to ABC ;) ****  
**

**Okay so you're all pretty desperate for Austin and Ally to find out; for it to be interesting, there should be more tension. I promise in every story, there will always be Auslly. I wouldn't let you hardcore shippers down like that. Believe me, I'd get mad at myself for doing so. **

**So tomorrow I start my second year of High School, and the Yr8's are there today to get settled in first. It's my first year taking the bus _to _school since my little brothers' school is in the complete opposite direction of mine (shithead, he's so annoying) and so today my mum walked down with me to the very first stop that's closest to my house and one that nobody catches, so I get first pick of the seats on the bright side. Anyway, it hadn't shown up on the time it said online, after 20 minutes and so we just walked home - it was only a practise run so I knew and understood times and all that. We rung the Surfside bus station place and turns out the bus was just 20 minutes late. Great, good to know how reliable public transportation is these days -.- **

* * *

**Austin's POV - **

"Hey Ally" I walk up to her in school, it's been a while since I've heard from Juliet. I know, I feel bad; it seems like Ally's just my second choice now. This Juliet girl is something special, I can open up to her about anything and everything. Ally's fantastic, we've been best friends since 15 but we're different y'know? "Oh hi Austin" she closes her locker. There aren't any smiles between us during this brief greeting and I'm starting to feel uncomfortable.

"So? What'd you do on the weekend?" I asked putting my hands in my pockets. Ally sighed, "well Trish kept dragging me out to do stuff, I keep promising girls-weekends every week and ditching her every time so I did owe her. But I left my phone at Rachel and Noah's place who were trying to contact me. I got back there late and Noah took my phone off me as punishment, and my laptop is getting repaired" she huffed annoyed.

"Ouch" I tsk. It's silent and I sigh, "Alls, I know things have been really spaced between us lately and I want to make it up to you" I look at her desperately. "What did you have in mind?" she focus' and leans against the pale blue lockers. A smile creeps up on my face, "a date, just you and I tomorrow. If you're up for skipping school" I nudge her.

"Sounds good to me, is there a dress code for this date?"

"Your usual is fine" I wink and kiss her on the cheek. "I'll meet you at Sonic Boom tomorrow, around 8?" I'm interrupted by the bell, "oh, see ya, I have biology" I skip away. My bio class is at the other end of the school, I can't be late again or Mr Garland will kick my ass out of school.

* * *

**Dez's POV - **

A date? Tomorrow. I have to tell Trish!

I was walking to the Janitors Closet to check up on my Koala when I heard Austin and Ally's conversation going. Our plan is working! When the coast was clear I pulled my phone out and called Trish. "What do you want Bozo?" Trish scoffed, I could hear in the background her Science Teacher, Mr Cato at my guess, yelling her to put her phone away.

"Yeah, yeah, hang on" she responds. "Uh, I'll make this quick" I take in a deep breath. "Austin and Ally are skipping school tomorrow to go on a date, they're meeting up at Sonic Boom around 8. What do you say we keep an eye on them and intend that everything goes well between them?" I must say, I felt really smart coming up with a battle plan on my own.

_"Miss De La Rosa, put your phone away or I'll have the Principal call your mother!" _Mr Cato yells again.

"I'm in, got to go" she hangs up. That was easier, normally Trish doesn't even agree with my plans. I can be quite the genius at times. But those times don't seem to come up very often. "Jerry, you okay in there buddy?" I peek my head in the Janitors Closet and smile at my friendly Koala friend gripping onto the broom stick. I have a fascination for Australian animals. Kangaroos, Koalas, Platypus' and Echidnas are by far my favourites! My Platypus was called Perry before Phineas and Ferb for the record!

::::

Trish and I hid ourselves around Sonic Boom while Ally was upstairs in the Practise Room and Austin was on his way. I snuck myself inside the Piano and Trish was under the staircase, behind a shelf of the variety sized drum-sticks. "Ally?" I hear my BBFF - Best Blonde Friend Forever - call after the little ding of the Sonic Boom door. "Coming!" Ally's quaint and quiet voice calls from upstairs.

There's trotting steps coming from down the steps. "Wow, you look cute, is that a new dress?" Austin chuckles. "Thanks but no, I've had this dress for 4 years now..." she stutters awkwardly. Austin, you're not as smart as you look buddy. I can see through the crack of the piano top the familiar floral dress with a denim waist-vest over I'd seen one-too-many times before.

"So what do you have planned for us today?" Ally asks sweetly to change the topic. "Actually, with a little help from my mom I organised a picnic for the both of us in this special place. Spinach and ricotta Quiches, pickles, cookies and because you're a vegetarian a nice salad" ooh, bad move buddy. Ally chokes, "Austin, I'm not a vegetarian..."

"Right..." you're in for it now Austin...

I can pretty much feel the rage Trish is feeling a few meters away from me - the way she's probably desperately wanting to rip Austin's blonde hair out and slap him across the face. These two really need some help.

"I-It's okay" Ally quietly stutters. "Oh umm sorry I forgot to tell you yesterday, I through out my stuffed animals. But I kept Richard the Racoon for you" she giggles.

Oh no...

"Alls, I like Dougie the Dolphin, Richard's mean to me, you know that" Austin whines. This is going to get pretty ugly. "Well you should know that I'm not a vegetarian!" she snaps back. "Well how am I supposed to know that when you barely eat anything?!" I stare through the slit at Trish and she's telling me to keep down.

"What's that supposed to mean? Like I'm some anorexic person who doesn't eat? We've been friends since we were 15! What about that 4th of July BBQ your parents hosted, I ate plenty of Steak there!" Ally hisses. "That was a year ago, I'm not as smart as you're trying to make me! I'll never understand how that geometry stuff works" he growls.

"So you've just been lying this whole time?" Ally gasps.

"We've barely spoken to each other for weeks, how am I lying if we haven't had one descent and non-awkward conversation!?" oh crap, that'll do it.

"Some boyfriend you are! You never have time for me anymore! Maybe we should just break up and everything will go back to normal?" there's silence and I face-palm. Wow, they haven't even gotten to their date yet and they're breaking up.

"Maybe we should" there's hurt in Austin's voice but I know he's thinking the same thing. "We're just not meant to be" and with that there's a slam on the door and Ally frustratingly screams. I hear something fall to the ground she's obviously thrown and heavy stomping up the steps again. I climb out of the piano and Trish steps out from under the steps. "That was a pretty nasty break up" Trish whispered.

"I'll talk to Austin, you go to Ally"

Trish nods and we walk our separate ways. We have to be casual about this; right after their breakup we just suddenly appear out of nowhere. I jog around the mall and spot Austin by the beach, and he's turning himself around to march back up. Thinking quick I run to a nearby family and take the little girls' ice-cream while her parents aren't looking.

When I hear her crying I speed walk away quickly before she dobs me in.

"Dez?" I hear Austin, his voice slightly cracking. "Oh hey buddy! What are you doing here?" I put on a fake cheery smile and lick the strawberry cone. "Oh uh, just thinking. I thought you were at school?" he asks.

"Nope, my mum said she needs me to do some grocery shopping. I've already been" I shrug casually. He buys it thankfully. "Hey, you alright man? You don't look so good" I pointed out. Austin tenses with his fists clamped shut, "Ally and I broke up, it wasn't very pretty. But we decided maybe we shouldn't have gone out" his breathing becomes sharper and more vicious.

"Dude, you and Ally were destined to meet, you're perfect for each other" it's true, most people I meet who spot Austin and Ally always assume they're a couple by the way they act around each other; flirty, sweet and a little more than friendly at times.

"Well not anymore" and with that, he leaves. Walking to his car in the malls' parking lot.

* * *

**Trish's POV - **

"Ally there you are! You weren't at school and wouldn't pick up your phone" I walked into the Practice Room after waiting about 10 minutes before going up. She wipes under her eyes to cover herself up, "oh uh, hey Trish. I was just um, working on a song" she sniffs with a broken voice. And most likely, a broken heart.

"Ally, I know you're lying. What happened?" I already know...

"Austin and I broke up... he said we're just not meant to be" uh yeah, right after you suggested the break up. "Alls, you know that's not true, you've heard it yourself from strangers, you two are like an old married couple. Of course you belong together" I shake her shoulders.

"Well not anymore we're not"

* * *

**Well, there you have it, Auslly break up :( don't hate me, you already know I'll make sure they're back together. And besides, Prom's still coming up and there's going to be a little Cinderella action ;) **

**I promise, all my stories will end with Auslly, so don't panic. **


End file.
